


Bratislava

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bratislava, Clint Barton Feels, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Protective Clint Barton
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Natasha wird in Bratislava während einer Mission von HYDRA verschleppt und eingespeert. Clint eilt sofort los, um sie zu retten, doch kommt er rechtzeitig oder ist es schon zu spät?





	Bratislava

Das Blut tropft auf den Boden und formt sich zu einer kleinen, roten Pfütze. Er wechselt die Patronen seiner Waffe und richtet diese auf die beiden Männer vor ihm.

Normalerweise wäre er niemals auf die Idee gekommen diese Anzahl von Menschen zu töten, wenn es nicht seinem Auftrag entspricht oder unbedingt nötig ist, doch gerade wird sein ganzer Körper von Wut regiert.

Er drückt den Abzug und sieht zu, wie sich das Geschoss tief in das Fleisch seines Gegenübers bohrt. Voller Triumph sieht er zu, wie dieser sich an die Eintrittswunde fasst und auf dem Boden in sich zusammen sackt. Dann greift er die Metallstange neben ihm und schlägt seinem letzten Feind damit feste auf die Schläfe. Ein Rinnsal bildet sich auf der Stirn des Fremden und lässt ihn ohnmächtig werden.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es so leicht ist in die geheime Basis ihrer Feinde hier in Bratislava einzudringen. Vielleicht fällt es ihm aber auch nur so leicht, weil er seine Prioritäten verändert hat.

Nun steht für ihn nicht mehr die Vollendung der Mission im Vordergrund, sondern ihre Rettung. Er weiß, dass sie hier ist. Schließlich hatten sie zusammen genug Informationen gesammelt, um alles über diese HYDRA Basis zu kennen. Also weiß er ein hundertprozentig, dass sie irgendwo hier sein muss. In diesem Moment sitzt sie wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner verdreckten Zelle herum und wartet auf ihren Tod, doch nun ist er hier. Nur für sie bringt er sich in Lebensgefahr. Nur für Natasha!

Zellenblock B, Zelle 212. Im richtigen Block ist er bereits, doch wo ist diese verdammte Nummer 212. “Natasha?“, brüllt er laut und verzweifelt: “Wo bist du?“  
Für einen Moment schließt er seine Augen und horcht. Er hofft darauf ihre Stimme in dem Leichen gefüllten Flur zu hören. Und da ist wirklich etwas!  
Ein kaum hörbarer Ton ist zu vernehmen, den sein Hörgerät verstärkt und in sein Gehirn weiter schickt. Es ist nur leise, doch es ist ein Wort.

Sein Tempo erhöht sich auf der Suche nach ihr. Das Herz schlägt ihm hart gegen die Brust und seine Atmung ist unkontrolliert, während seine Schritte auf dem unebenen Boden laut widerhallen.

“Natasha?“, ruft er erneut, um einen weiteren Hinweis darauf zu erhalten, wo sie ist. Ein schwaches “Clint“ kommt zurück.

Immer lauter wird ihre Stimme, desto näher er ihr kommt und bald kann er sie schwach und kraftlos atmen hören. Ihr Anblick jagt ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie befindet sie in einer Zelle, die von metallenen Gitterstäben von der Außenwelt abgetrennt wird, doch das ist nicht das Schreckliche. Er hatte erwartet sie entspannt und gelangweilt zu gleich auf dem Boden sitzen vorzufinden. Stattdessen liegt sie fest fixiert und Blut überströmt auf einer kaputten Liege. Ihre Arme und Beine sind mit Ledermanschetten von ihrem Körper weg gespannt und bei ihrem Anblick würde er am liebsten dem Menschen, der dafür verantwortlich ist, auf der Stelle die Kehle durchtrennen. Der Schmerz steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und die Zähne hat sie so fest aufeinander gebissen, dass man fast denken könnte, sie würden jeden Moment zerbrechen. Auf ihrer Stirn haben sich Schweißperlen gesammelt, obwohl es in dem Gemäuer eisig kalt ist, während sich von ihren Händen einige rote Blutstropfen lösen und sich auf dem Boden mit der dortigen, durchsichtigen Pfütze vermischen.

Als sie unter großer Anstrengung den Kopf hebt und ihn ansieht, bricht ihm das fast das Herz. Sie sieht so hilflos und zerbrochen aus, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hat.  
Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, tritt er fest gegen die alten Gitterstäbe ihres Verlieses und schafft es so eine Lücke zu erschaffen, durch die er sich gerade so zwängen kann. “Bleib ruhig, Nat. Ich komm und rette dich“, verspricht er, ist allerdings nicht sicher, ob er noch rechtzeitig kommt und sie retten kann. Er hat Angst davor den Gedanken daran sie verlieren zu können, zu Ende zu führen. Nein, sie wird nicht sterben! Es muss ja gar nicht ihr Blut sein. Vielleicht soll es nur so aussehen oder es gab einen Kampf, bevor man sie gefangen genommen hat. Das würde viel besser zu der jungen Agentin passen.

Schnell läuft er auf sie zu und öffnet die Manschetten mit, vor Angst zitternden, Händen. Er hört ihren flachen Atem, der vollkommen an Rhythmus verloren hat, während er erst ihre Füße befreit und darauf die Hände folgen lässt. Natürlich entgehen ihm dabei auch die blutigen Wunden, die die Fesseln bei ihr hinterlassen haben. Scheinbar hat sie sich, wie es eben in ihrer Natur liegt, gewährt und versucht sich zu befreien. Die Konsequenzen zeichnen sich nun deutlich an ihrem Körper ab.

Doch obwohl sie nun frei ist, bewegt sich die kraftlose Frau nicht, sondern bleibt schwach liegen. Ängstlich und mit panisch schlagendem Herzen setzt er sich neben sie und hilft ihr dabei sich aufzusetzen. Dann zieht er sie vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß und streicht ihr bedächtig übers da: “Ich bin jetzt da und Hilfe ist auf dem Weg. Vertrau mir, mein Schatz. Ich werde dich retten und du wirst wieder gesund werden.“ Unkontrolliert rollen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, als sie nicht antwortet, sondern lediglich nickt. Er will, dass sie antwortet, mit ihm spricht oder wenigstens ein Wort sagt. Seine Hände zittern immer noch, als er ihr mit dem Daumen sanft übers Kinn fährt: “Wessen Blut ist das, Liebling?“ “Ich weiß es nicht“, nun laufen auch ihr selbst Tränen über die Wangen: “Als ich aufgewacht bin, war es einfach da.“ Geschockt zieht er sie enger an sich: “Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, um dich zu retten.“ Mit dem Zeigefinger wischt sie eine seiner Tränen weg: “Dafür bist du jetzt da, mein Held.“


End file.
